The Dead Of Night
by Crazy Chick 963
Summary: Blood coats the history of hogwarts, it always has...but this year as new students arrive through the gates...things might get a little dirtier...A Vampire fic
1. New Begginings

**The Dead Of Night.**

**A/n****- I really need to stop doing this… what? I had a really big muse and had to pursue it!**

**Oh well read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Darkness lay over the world. The people swallowed in the never ending darkness. Forced __to remain in silence to suffer. Never knowing when they will meet their inevitable ends. _

_How did this happen? How could they loose? How did they let every person, every creature…every being on this planet down? How could she have been so stupid to believe him! Even when she knew it was impossible she still sought it! _

_She always knew she would never regain what she never had…her humanity…_

* * *

Harry stood looking over the vast expanse of land that was Hogwarts. It was his final year at Hogwarts. Pain and sadness flowed as his eyes rested on the white tomb. Albus Dumbledore. The great and wise worried who lay beneath those walls. Dead To all.

Tears prickled in Harry's eyes but he quickly fought them back and continued on his way. The head boy couldn't be late for the entrance feast.

The doors too the great hall opened as he walked through. The room was bustling with students all talking among themselves. Harry walked along the columns of tables stopping at his two best friends Ron and Hermione who were bickering among themselves.

"Oh…honestly Ronald! Do you really think professor McGonagall would let a vampire of all things into the school?" she asked sharply glairing.

"But it's true!" Ron insisted returning the glair, "you believe me don't you mate?"

Harry blinked looking at them in turn before sitting down and answering "lets just wait and see," in truth he had no idea what they were talking about.

Slowly the doors to the great hall opened revealing the first years. They were looking about curiously. There were so little it was amazing to Harry.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front calling each of their names. Harry wasn't paying attention though. He was still soar abut being made to come back.

_**Flash back!**_

_It was dark at the burrow. The lights had gone out long ago. The sounds of snores and the odd squeak from a mouse were the only sounds. Harry lay sprawled across his bed wide awake. He was loosing everyone close to him. He would never admit it aloud but he was afraid. _

_Without warning there was a stern knock at the door. Surprise Harry stood up from his bed and yanked the door open. Before him stood Minerva McGonagall Head mistress Of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry. Smiling proudly at him._

"_I'm sorry to disturb you Harry but urgent affairs have been drawn to my attention, one of which concern you leaving school" she stated sternly making Harry wince._

"_Prof-"he was interrupted however with Minerva whispering._

"_Harry, how do you expect to defeat voldemort if you haven't even finished school?" She started "Harry Dumbledore already had a plan on how to collect the you know what's so…now I expect you to be at school along with your friends good night potter," _

_**Flash back end**_

McGonagall's voice brought him back suddenly.

"now that our new student are in there appropriate houses It is my great pleasure to welcome a very well known witch from across the seas and joining us as a transfer student from Japan she shall be joining us for he 7th year," she started looking at the students who were listening eagerly, "Hikari Camui."

The student known as Hikari entered the great hall. Raven black hair flowed steadily down her back. Blood Red eyes looked over them with indifference. She was small but it was apparent she held a lot of self confidence and…power.

She walked towards McGonagall stopping before the stool. She sat on it. All eyes were on her. Some boys were even drooling over her beauty. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

The hall went deathly silent in hoped of catching every word the sorting hat said about this new student.

"Ahhhh…so you have returned after all," the hat commented "better put you right where you belong then…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, most coming from the boys rather than the girls. The applause continued as she approached the table with many boys coming to great her.

Hikari merely smiled at them before sitting next to Harry. The hall once again returned to silence as McGonagall did the usual speech for the head to do.

As she finished and the food appeared Hikari turned to Harry smiling slightly.

"Konichiwa!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Um…hi," Harry replied.

"Domo gomen," she apologized "sorry keep forgetting what country I'm in!"

Harry smiled to surprised by the fact she spook English so well to say anything.

"Bloody hell you're gorgeous!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shot him a dirty look at this. "Honestly Ronald that's not how you greet someone!" Hermione snapped "I'm Hermione granger, the idiots Ronald Weasley and he..." she said pointing to Harry "is Harry potter,"

Harry was waiting to be pounced on by the girl with questions but instead he was surprised to be granted with a dazzling smile and an introduction "I'm Hikari but just call me Kari!"

Harry smiled at the girl he had a feeling he would like this girl.

"Hikari Camui…"started Hermione "that sounds familiar," she had a look of concentration on her face.

"I've been in the paper here a few times if that helps," Hikari replied hastily.

"That must be why then," Hermione smiled.

"So Kari what's Japan like?" Ron questioned Harry nodding his head at the question.

Dinner past in a wiz of explanations and laughs between friends. Harry and the others were quickly coming to like the Japanese maiden as Ron had fondly named her. It was obvious to all he had a crush on the girl, something both he and Harry shared.

* * *

As the girls and boys departed for the night both Hermione and Hikari found themselves sharing a double bedroom this year. A fact witch greatly surprised Hermione.

"Wonder why McGonagall did this," she mumbled.

"Maybe it's due to the lack of students this year," Hikari replied bouncing on her bed lightly.

"Perhaps" Hermione replied.

Suddenly an extra bed appeared at the far side of the room startling Hermione but not Hikari.

"Sky must've finally shown up!" Hikari called gleefully.

"Sky?" She questioned.

"My friend from Paris," she explained "she was supposed to be here earlier but I guess she got stuck in traffic or something."

"I see, well? Shall we go greet her?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Hikari looked slightly lost "but won't we get into trouble?"

"Being a prefect has its advantages you know."

"Ok then" was all Hikari could say as she was dragged out of there room and towards the entrance hall.

* * *

a/n- so? Did u like? Yes no maybe? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Flamers will be burned by my pet dragon zartax! Next chap (in all my fics) will be up soon!!!!!

Ps anyone recognize Hikari's last name? You should! Oh btw there will be hints of mpreg and some pot/rock stars coming into it! XD


	2. What Next?

**a/n – ok hi folks! Here****'s a question for you…WHATS UP WITH FLAMERS!! Sheesh u don't have to… I do accept criticism just not things like "sucks" for instance if it wasn't for the nice reviewers I may have cancelled this fic and all my others hehe what's the bet this turns out to be angst cause someone flamed it :P. **

**Important note …it's slightly AU cause malfoy is still at Hogwarts (snape killed Dumbledore an draco was told to stay away and remain a spy!**

* * *

Hikari whined loudly as she was dragged down the corridors of Hogwarts like a rag doll begging Hermione to let her go.

"Hermione!" She screeched. "How the hell can you run so fast?"

At this Hermione stopped. Turning to Hikari she said "Sorry!

I had strudel for dessert when really I shouldn't have because it makes me unbelievably hyper!" She said it too fast for Kari to make out and started giggling. She sounded almost like a fan girl at a l'arenciel(2) concert.

Hikari just smiled and continued walking with Hermione bouncing after her. Kari could only guess what Hermionie was saying, but didn't risk it.

They reached the entrance hall to see a cloaked figure being greeted by a few of the professors.

"Oooo! Is that her, Kari?!" Hermione exclaimed making Hikari wince. "Is it? Is it?"

Hikari had changed her mind. She sounded worse than a fan girl at an l'arcenciel concert she sounded more like a fan girl at a Gackt concert!

"I think so, yeah." She replied walking down the stairs and onto the floor. The tapping noise her shoes hade drew the attention of the group to her and Hermione who had miraculously stopped giggling.

The cloaked person drew back their hood letting brown hair flood round her pale features and blue eyes. She grinned at Hikari before waving and yelling her name.

"Hey, Sky," Hikari greeted gleefully.

Sky walked over to Hikari… or skipped before stopping before her, her tall frame towering over Hikari's small one.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was terrible!" She spoke with a hint of a French accent.

"No problem, this is Hermione," she started pointing to Hermione over her shoulder who was talking to professor Flitwick so fast that Kari was sure her head would explode any second now. It was clear the small man could not understand her. "Or would be Hermione was she in the right state of mind; and before you ask no I did not do anything to her."

"Wasn't going to, so I guess your in Gryffindor then."

"Yeah, you are too." Sky looked a bit confused. So Kari had to add, "Another bed appeared in our dorm, that's also how I knew you had arrived."

"Aw here I was hoping to surprise you." Sky laughed, slapping her thigh is pretend disappointment.

"You know that would never work." Kari started sighing and narrowing her eyes as she dropped her voice so Hermione couldn't hear her "Yu know I can smell your blood, it sticks out to much around here."

Sky just shrugged as Hikari turned her attention to Hermione who was bouncing towards them.

"Shall we go then?" she asked.

After returning to the dorm they all changed into their pyjamas and got into their respective beds.

* * *

Hermione awoke opening her eyes but the burning sensation in her head causing her to close them again. She had a headache. She hated being hyper. Normally she would avoid sugary sweets and cakes at all costs…but it had been so tempting she couldn't possibly resist!

Turning slightly she opened her eyes again only to blink in confusion. Hikari's bed was empty. She hadn't slept in had she?

Obviously she hadn't, as Sky was still sleeping soundly in her bed, mumbling quietly in her sleep.

Shrugging it off, she stood lightly stretching her arms above her head. The motion caused her to yawn loudly.

She must have been louder than she thought as Sky slowly began to stir. Slowly, she blinked open her baby blue eyes to look at Hermione. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Hermione picked up her wrist watch which was lying on her bedside table "It's only seven, we have plenty of time to get ready. Classes start this morning as well."

With that said, both soon completed their morning routine and were ready within the hour.

Walking into the common room they were met with commotion. Friends were greeting one another before walking to the Great Hall. Hermione was looking carefully through the groups looking for her two best friends.

Spotting them she quickly dragged a confused Sky over to them.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully.

Ron merely pushed her in the direction of the portrait hole. Hermione blinked in confusion and Sky frowned mumbling something about rude English boys.

"Who's your friend Hermione?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Sky!" she replied,outstretching her hand, "And you must be Harry!"

"Harry what was wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked sounding slightly more concerned than she had meant.

"Seamus said something to him this morning, and as usual he took it the wrong way and threw a fit."

Hermione just sighed. "By the way have you seen Kari? She must've left early because she was gone when I woke up!"

Harry shook his head and suggested that she had probably just gone to breakfast. Sky nodded in agreement with Harry.

* * *

The walk to the Great Hall had been uneventful. Well, apart from them all narrowly missing being soaked through by Peeves the Poltergeist who was bombarding any unlucky souls who dared to walk underneath him. Luckily only Hermione's shoe had suffered Peeves' wrath.

Walking into the Great Hall, they almost immediately spotted Hikari who was sitting at the most shaded part of the Gryffindor table. Sky who had been the first to notice quickly bounced over to her friend and placed herself next to her. Harry and Hermione quickly followed after her.

"You were up early," Hermione stated.

Hikari just smiled and nodded answering "I'm a morning person, besides I didn't get up that long ago either."

As they all talked while all eating there fill of breakfast the three best friends started to think they were missing something with the two new students. It was an almost… hollow feeling in the pit of their stomachs. But for some reason when ever they looked at Hikari a sudden fear began to fill that hollow shell.

Suddenly a large crash was issued startling the students as a strong burst of wind blew from the doors. There was a shadow in the doorway of the Great Hall. It was unclear to see but whatever it was, it was here to stay.

**

* * *

**

a/n- fin r&r! Mega thx 2 my friend jenni! Who fixed my fic and added a few really good ideas in!


	3. Drool

**a/n- hehe am I updating fast enough? I wrote 2 chaps at the same time to be quicker! look! the liney thing works! yay!! i'll fix that on my other chaps 2 k?**

**

* * *

**

_Suddenly a large crash was issued startling the students as a strong burst of wind blew from the doors. There was a shadow in the doorway of the Great Hall. It was unclear to see but whatever it was, it was here to stay._

All heads turned towards the shadow immerging through the doors. Crystal blue eyes were held steadily in place as a young girl, possibly 18, moved down the aisle to were Professor McGonagall and the other teachers were seated.

Her hips swayed making her short white skirt ride up slightly. She had one hand on her hip in such a way that the tightness of it rode up. Her raven black and gold hair was blowing over her face.

All the students were watching her. Some of the boys, mainly from Ron Weasley's standards were watching her ass more than anything else as her skirt rose up even higher, which didn't seem entirely possible somehow. All of the girls were looking on in disgust and jealousy; all but Hikari who was just plain surprised!

"What's she doing here," she growled to herself as she watched the girl come to a stop at the table. Her skirt now on a dangerous level as she bent over slightly, some of the guys at the tables fainted.

"Gomen! McGonagall sensei!" She exclaimed bowing slightly, with one of her fists in her palm. At this Ron turned to Hikari.

"Kari," he whispered, "What does 'gomen' mean?"

"Sorry," she replied silently, still shocked at who was not that far away from her.

"I said what does gomen mean," he asked a bit louder than last time.

Hikari faced Ron's confused face. "I said it means sorry!"

Again she turned her head to the girl who was explaining why she was late.

"The photo shoot took longer than expected, and I had to get my roots done!" she said as she began to twiddle her hair, "But now look how shiny my hair is! Gobs wart does wonders for my hair…"

"That's quite alright Miss Tokotai." The headmistress said smiling slightly "Now, students I'd like to introduce you to another transfer student along with Miss Sky who joined us late last night, this is Cleo Tokotai she will be joining us for her 7th year along with Sky."

All of the students were quiet; there were a few hisses from the tables that were recognizable as a sign of happiness; along with some boys thinking more dirtily than necessary.

"Where as Sky has already been placed in Gryffindor, Miss Tokotai is yet to be placed." She said, as a stool appeared at the front of the hall with the Sorting Hat already placed in her hand.

Cleo sat on the seat, putting one leg over the other waiting for the rotten and mouldy old hat to be placed on her head.

But just before McGonagall could place the hat on her head the hat barked out…

"SLYTHIRIN!"

A few students jumped back in shock, including Ron, but the Slytherin table jumped into applause.

Hikari wasn't surprised. As Cleo rose from the stool to move to her new house, she glimpsed Hikari with her wickedly blue eyes.

"KARI-CHAN!" she yelled skipping over to Hikari ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving her. But that was soon passed off and continued talking happily with their friends.

As she approached Hikari, Cleo shoved Sky out of the way making her fall heavily to the floor. Hikari glared at her in response. Cleo merely brushed it off. Sky looked up at Cleo with an angry glare. Some things never change, she thought.

"What are you wearing kari-chan! We must find you something more stylish to wear! Red and gold are so not your colours! They don't compliment the split ends in your hair." She was smiling as if she weren't insulting her; all Hikari could do was smile back.

"This is my uniform Cleo," she said, clearly exasperated. From the corner of her eye she could see Hermionie desperately trying to pull Sky back from ringing the girl's neck. "You better get to your table Cleo. McGonagall will be passing out time tables soon."

"What evs. But we must catch up later ok? TTFL!" She stood up and gave a couple of air kisses before walking to the Slytherin table, her skirt swaying each time a leg moved. As she was walking by Harry and Ron, she couldn't help but giggle nastily at Ron's love struck expression.

"At least close your mouth, mate!" Harry hissed, trying to close Ron's jaw and stop the flow of drool that was falling onto the table.

"Huh?" he asked looking about wildly.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After breakfast, all the students received their new respective time tables and Professor McGonagall announced that they would meet their new defense against the dark arts teacher whenever they had the subject but that he was unable to attend that morning.

Ron sighed exasperated. "Double potions first AGAIN this year! When will it end?"

Sky giggled "The second we blow up the classroom!"

Harry looked at her "Wouldn't they be able to fix it straight away anyway?...with magic?"

"Really? dammit!" she cursed, "Need a new plan…"

Hermione turned towards the group, a stern look planted on her face. "Would you lot please hurry up! Were going to be late!"

The group grumbled in response none of them eager to be at class but they all feared Hermione's wrath. Hermione took learning very seriously, as Sky and Hikari had learned the hard way. This was unfortunate for Hikari who took the same classes as her.

They walked along the dark corridors of the dungeons, Sky was looking around curiously. As they walked, a bat flew out of a crack in the wall. Sky jumped backwards knocking a startled Hikari of her feet and into a puddle that in her opinion was deliberately placed there just for her to fall in.

"Itai!" she cried. Sky looked at her with sympathy and a strong apology grafted on her face while Harry helped Hikari to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Hikari shook her wet sleeves, groaning.

"Great…why is it always me?" She shook her head and waved her hand in one steady movement. Instantly her clothes were dry.

"You can do magic without a wand? That well?" Ron exclaimed.

Hikari smiled "Of course. Can't you?" she asked in a hotheaded manner. Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Ron glared in response.

A startled yelp gripped the group's attention. Hermione had grabbed Sky and was pulling her in the direction of the class mumbling something about 'buffoons'.

Turning one last corner after Hermione and Sky who was crying out to be released, they had reached the class and with minutes to spare.

Other students were already lined up beside the door chatting casually. With the odd snide remark coming from a Slytherin.

"Well, well, well if it isn't potty, the mud blood and the weasel." A sinister voice came from behind the group. All heads turned towards the voice. The trio in questioned glared heatedly. Draco Malfoy.

A few sniggers came from fellow Slytherins behind Draco, all excpet Cleo who was wearing her school uniform but had clearly acessorised it. She wasn't amused by the joke, mainly because Draco hadn't taken to her 'likey list'. That had happened the night before as Draco tried to get off with her but she turned him down.

"Malfoy." Harry growled through his clenched teeth.

Malfoy brushed him off though and walked up to Hikari with a charming smile on his handsome face.

"And you must be Hikari. I must say it is a terrible shame you were placed in such an… uncivilized house such as Gryffindor. One of such remarkable beauty such as yours only deserves the best."

Slowly Malfoy reached out and took hikari's hand. Carefully he kissed it. A light blush landed on Hikari's face but she quickly dismissed it.

"Gryffindor is fine with me. Courage has always been in high regard in my book," Her voice held the same amount, if not more of faked politeness. "Now if you don't mind I suggest you move... the professor can't get past you."

The group sniggered as Malfoy growled standing to the side, letting Professor Slughorn pass.

"Don't sit down, don't sit down!" Professor Slughorn cried, waddling slightly to the front of the class. "I have a seating plan arranged now," he continued looking at the students who groaned. "Don't complain! This is the perfect way to get the different houses to co-operate with one another!"

As if possible the class groaned louder fearing what was to come.

Professor Slughorn began to call out names, they hadn't been bad so far but when Cleo was placed next to Ron... all hell was about to break loose.

"Now Harry my boy you will sit beside…"

**

* * *

**

Muhahahahaha cliff hanger!! XD hehe thanks again to jenni for her help and great ideas! Review! It makes me update quicker!


	4. Old Friends?

A/n- cries I luv you all sooo much! An I'm pretty sure Jenni will 2 when she finds out what you all said…well most of you. And I apologise for any confusion last night. The page break finally works so I had to edit my chaps an then they got mixed up so well anyway…

sorry folks i got sick and couldnt really write anything thanx to my spliting head ace but i did my best so here u r!

* * *

"Now Harry my boy you will sit beside…"

Harry tensed. Unsure of what would happen. The Slytherins who were yet to be placed were looking at him as though he was fresh meat.

Slughorn picked up the list off of his desk and moved the top of his quill slowly down the list, he stopped clearing his voice.

"…Blaise Zabini!" he smiled as Harry groaned slightly and moved to where Blaise had been seated earlier. Zabini just grinned impishly. Harry just knew that this would be a disaster.

"Miss Sky will sit with… Miss Chang!"

Slughorn continued. Placing students from Hufflepuff with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors with Slytherins. It was made apparent he was following Dumbledore's footsteps in trying to make the houses cooperate. Although he had a feeling this may actually work…

"Now for the last to pairs will be… Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger here at the front…and…" he looked down his list looking for the last names, he tapped his chin with the soft side of his quill in thought before turning the page with an ah-hah! "Hikari Camui and Draco Malfoy will sit at the back!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at this. It was obvious it was going to happen. After all they were the only two still standing!

Draco's smirk was ever present as they sat in their seats.

"Now, I doubt any of you are up to starting the school year with a book load of work so…why don't we all introduce ourselves first!" His cheery voice seemed out of place in the dreary dungeon. The student all sighed in relief at this.

"Now…I'll go first," Slughorn stood up straight and waved to the class earning a giggle from a few of the girls. "I'm your potions professor, professor Slughorn, I enjoy drinking fire whiskey and the odd game of wizard chess."

"Miss granger would you like to go next?" he inquired.

Hermione stood "I'm Hermione Granger, I like reading and hanging out with my friends." Most of the people giggled in groups as she enquired ever so slightly on the word 'books'.

After Hermionie, Pansy went. After a few people it was Sky's turn. The class was glad to finally find something out about the new student.

Sky stood up waving at the class "Salut! Je m'appelle Sky, moi, je enjoy…" She took a deep breath and ended up getting a big cheesy grin on her face. "… Annoying Kari and…um…eating les bon bons!"

The class laughed. Malfoy sniggered, earning a glare from Kari.

Harry stood next "I'm Harry Potter, I like Quidditch and hanging out with my friends when not being chased about by..." Harry stopped himself in mid sentence before adding, "…annoying reporters."

Next was Blaise, the class were laughing and joking with one another until it came to Cleo and Ron who were glaring at one another.

Cleo stood first smiling at the gawking boys and annoyed girls. "My name's Cleo Tokotai, I like love being chased by boys and shopping!"

Kari rolled her eyes but a small smile landed on her lips. Next was Ron.  
"I'm Ron Weasley I like Quidditch and wizard chess."

Next it was Malfoys turn.

"Draco Malfoy, Quidditch and chess."

It was too to the point and annoyed Hikari greatly but she forced on a smile and began talking.

"Mai shimei Hikari Camui Doyou no tare motte waga furenzu… etto… ken… watching ninja movies!" The class stared at her. Ron spoke for them though.

"Err…Kari…English would be nice!"

Hikari blushed a deep shade of red, "Um…sorry…my names Hikari Camui. I like hanging out with friends and watching ninja movies…"

The bell sounded. The students stood, gathering quietly with their friends before going to their next class.

"Well guess this is goodbye for most of the day then," said a rather amused Sky. Hikari growled at her knowing fine well what amused her so much.

"Just meet us at the lake ok?" at that Hikari stomped off, Hermionie following her.

* * *

Hikari sighed as professor Binnes said the same thing for the ninth time. The lesson had started off interesting enough, but she guessed that after teaching the same for three hundred years he had finally cracked. She growled lightly under her breath great now shed lost the bet!

She had to hold in a laugh as she remembered the ghosts face when she had entered the classroom.

Hikari stomped down the hallways Hermione in tow. She couldn't understand why she was so angry all of a sudden. She stopped startling Hermione slightly. She took a deep breath before walking again.

"Are you alright Kari?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, even though she felt oddly muddled.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." Hermionie was looking at her carefully.

Kari ignored her and looked at her timetable…well that explained why she was so nervous. She had history of magic next…which meant Binnes.

Great. He would definitely recognize her. She released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. Hermione was watching her silently. Her eyes held her firmly in place.

"What's with that look?" Kari asked her innocently. Grabbing her wrist she walked forward "common 'Mione! Let's go! Go! Go!"

Hermione was stunned as Kari who seemed to be experiencing some rather erratic mood swings dragged her through the halls.

They arrived at the class in record time. Kari let go of Hermione and sighed.

Before she could say anything though a ghostly figure had emerged through the wall. "Ah, I see all my students have arrived!" said the ghost.

Hermione smiled "Hello professor!"

Kari looked around in confusion "Only us?"

"But of course…" he stopped his smile disappearing instantly at the sight of Hikari. Soon however his face burst into a full-fledged grin startling Hermione. "Hikari? Hikari Camui! My word I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?"

Hikari forcefully grinned also. "I've been ok. Things have been a little bumpy but I'm sure they'll get better!"

Binnes smiled before turning to Hermione "I would stick with this one Hermione she'll be sure to get you and your friends out of those… troublesome situations, eh?"

Hermionie blinked she was utterly confused.

Suddenly the door blasted open revealing a tall figure dressed in black.  
The figure tore into the classroom. Its hand moving up to reveal a wand. He turned to Kari and…

* * *

a/n- fin! Finally! He he did u like? Tell me plz! I need 15 reviews or I won't update! He he I'm evil I kno! Mwha ha ha!!! 


	5. What Is She? teaser

_a/n- sorry!!! _i no i took a while 2 update! its jennis fault i had this like a month ago but she wouldnt send meh it lol its short for a reson tho!! the next chap will be nice and looooooooong:this chap sucks but ohwell!! lol i just realize how wrong i was with ma japanese a while ago...im gonna fix it tho...i already asked my teacher for the translation :) well anyways enjoy this rubbish chap!

_

* * *

_

_Suddenly the door blasted open revealing a tall figure dressed in black.  
The figure tore into the classroom. Its hand moving up to reveal a wand. He turned to Kari and…_

"Hen..." He whispered softly, "I know who are you are. I know what you are." In seconds Kari was on her feet, wand in hand, "You know nothing," she said fiercely, "Jaribolo."

The Death Eater was pinned against the classroom wall. His hood fell revealing messy brown, hazel eyes; as they glared daggers at Kari, he tried to move and retaliate in some way. Kari held him there while he screamed in pain, "You know nothing at all!" she screamed, she dropped him.

Jumping over the desk she stared heatedly at the man. Her eyes flickered into slits, causing the man to real back in fear. He was trembling by the time she reached him.

Quickly she flicked her wand, and wordlessly cast ropes around him. The only sound in the room was Hermione's fast paced breathing and Binns' flat voice.

"You bitc-" the deatheater started glaring up at Hikari vengefully, Hikari cut him of though by kicking him hard in the gut making him cough up a small amount of blood. Hermione gasped.

She turned to the Binns, calmly, and said, "Another one for Azkaban I think."

It took a minute for Binns to respond to this but eventually he said, "Settle down class," he said faintly but sternly.

On cue, he gasped and took a few steps backward, as Kari turned towards Hermione. Oh great, she thought, why do I still have to take this stupid subject?

"Come on Hermione," laughed Kari, her smile seemed somewhat forced "Let's take this guy to Professor McGonagall. She'll get him a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

Hermione nodded shakily. She stumbled over to the bound and now growling death eater.

Hermione was stunned and slightly afraid. Confusion was clawing at her mind. What was this man talking about? What was Hikari?

* * *

ok...i no it sucked but bear with me!! the next chap is lookin good! 


	6. A Good Day Gone Sour

a/n- hi! Sorry for the slow updates…been busy lately. And sorry for the really bad 5th chap..but oh well hopefully this one is better.

* * *

_Blood oozed out from the paper lined walls. Screams echoed scratching at her brain. She flinched and tried moving her limbs again, receiving a wave of pain form the attempt. She groaned but gained enough strength to lift her slumped head._

_"nee-san!" a scared voice called._

_Small hands gripped at her shoulders shaking her lightly. Her eyes flicked up._

_"Nova?" she asked her vision blurring slightly. She shook her head trying to clear it. Before her was a girl with sleek blonde hair draping past her shoulders. Honey eyes watched her; Worry was laden to the core._

_"hai!" the girl; nova replied, "what happened nee-san?"_

_Her head snapped up as she heard foot steps approaching. Ignoring the pain it caused her she slapped a hand to the other girl's mouth. Her eyes watched the door way. Her small frame shook with tremors of fear._

_There was a sound like something was being dragged across the floor. The tearing of limbs echoed through the room._

_Her breath quickened._

_A figure now stood at the door. Blood read eyes watching the two girls. he smirked and walked towards them. Without warning though the girl through the smaller to the side and launched herself towards the man. Pinning him too the ground._

_" Nova! Run!" she screeched._

_"but Hik-"_

_"Novanna Camui! For once do as I say and run!" she yelled as the man smirked wider and threw her off._

_As she hit the wall, her vision disorientated. A loud penetrative scream echoed through her head. She looked across just in time to see the man sink his teeth into novannas fair skinned neck._

_No!" she screamed launching towards the man. The man however caught her by the hair and hauled her up. He dropped novanna soon after turning his attention to her._

_Slowly, he backed her against the wall. The impact wasn't as painful but the fear coarsing though her veins throbbed as if she had been. Still holding her by her hair, he let one hand caress her cheek slightly._

_Her eyes were frozen on the body in front of her. Tears streamed down her face._

_"You're cute," he said, playfully. "I'll take you I think!"_

_With that his fangs bit into her neck. She cried out, feeling her life being drained from her. Her vision started to turn to black when she felt him tear his fangs from her neck. Carefully he bit into the vein in his wrist. He pressed the cut to her lips. The blood flowed into her mouth._

_It felt like fire was running though her body. Her blood began to feel thinner and thinner as if it weren't there at all. Her body and limbs felt like jelly; at the mercy of this strange man. As a blast sounded that help has arrived she screamed even louder. She didn't know why, but the thought of still being alive hurt even more._

Hikari woke. Her breath came in short laboured gasps. Tears lingered under her eyelashes at the thought of the dream.

It had been a while since she last had that one. Normally it was sky's or Savanna's past she had dreams about.

She sighed and rubbed her head. this had been one interesting week. She still had too tell the others what went on in McGonagall's office. The truth was though she was afraid of what they would think. She wasn't normal and never had been.

She didn't want too be alone again. Not after last time…she sighed and decided to get up. The 7th years were aloud do go into hogsmead today.

* * *

A young man stood at the platform in hogsmead. He sighed running a hand through his blond hair in frustration. This was not going to plan. 

He looked around. He spotted a young woman with bubble gum pink hair leaning against a wall close by. Slowly he approached her.

"Eh…gomen…but could you point me in the direction of Hogwarts please?"

"Sure thing!" she replied "I'm tonks!"

"thanks I'm yukio!" he replied shaking her hand.

"I'll take ya too the road that leads to it ok?"

"Sure! Thanks!"

* * *

Hikari sighed as she stabbed her egg with a fork. It just wouldn't burst! Losing her temper she glared at it before stabbing It with the sharpest knife available too her. she smiled evilly when it burst sending the yoke over her plate. Ron looked at her strangely, slightly afraid. 

Harry spoke "I think we better get a move on." He stood up everyone elese following suit. Hermione and sky were talking amongst them selves as they walked down the stony path to hogsmead.

Suddenly a loud crash signalled along with a bright light.

* * *

Yukio walked along the path towards Hogwarts. His head was hung low so that his hair was covering his blue eyes. His head snapped up as he heard a crash. Quickly he ran towards the sound. 

He ran avoiding the trees as he cut through a wooded area. He arrived at the sound quickly. He stopped. Looking at the scene before him.

A tall brunette with blue eyes was dodging a blast from a cloaked man…or death eater, another brunette was firing stun spells at another rather fat death eater, and two boys one had black hair with glasses the other red headed and had a freckly face where both fighting a brawly man who was firing spells in all directions.

His eyes did not rest on them for long though. His gaze rested on a familiar black haired beauty that was sending well aimed blasts at the men in front of her. Her hair was held up into a pony tail that swished elegantly behind her. Her every movement was graceful. Her coal black eyes sparkled lightly as she hit her target again.

She was startled however when the brawly man ran up behind her locking his arms around her small frame. He squeezed making her gasp lightly.

Yukio fumed bringing out his wand. He stalked towards the man while firing stun spells at the death eaters in his path. He stopped as he reached the man.

"I would stop If I were u kid," he said smirking. The girl's eyes were closed lightly. Not out of pain.

"rumadun!" he yelled causing the man to spring up in the air and fall back too the ground a good 5 foot away.

The girl had fallen with a thud onto her bottom. "itai!" she winced.

"are you all right hikari?" he asked offering a hand. Hikari looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand and letting him haul her to her feet.

Two wands connected with his neck. The brow haired boy and the red headed one were glaring at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the red headed boy asked fiercely.

"His name is Yukio Matahari," hikari answered "he's a friend of mine from Japan."

Ron dropped his wand the other boy doing the same. They looked at the two girls who had just joined the group.

"So much for hogsmead," one said.

"You guys can still go," hikari replied "I'll take of these guys, you'll help of course Yuki?"

Yukio smiled at the use of his pet name "sure."

The others left. Yukio watched hikari as she effectively grouped and tied up the deatheaters. He watched as her dark hair blew slightly in the wind, lapping over her fair skinned face. He saw how her eyes glistened at the effectiveness of the spell. He was captivated by every small movement of her lips.

This was all proof of what he was feeling. He guessed it a while ago. He was in love.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she exited the headmistress's office. She hated it in there. So many memories. So many BAD memories. It was the place where she said farewell do her last remaining family. It truly hurt too be there. 

Even after the years she could remember it clearly. Sinking down to the floor beside the stone gargoyle as she rested her against the smooth stone she fell deep into the stream of her memories.

* * *

a/n- ok…so this wasn't as long as I would have hoped…but well actually It was 1000 word longer than this but when I read it through I realized that that bit made a great cliffy! So hence…I stopped it there…but! That means I'm half way through chap 7! So that should be up soon! 

Sorry that the last chap was so rubbish btw.

Oh an before I forget! Thanks too all my friends who made chars for me…

Jenni- cleo (you'll get your chap soon!) (smiffypinky)

Rhona- Yukio (hehe he's finally here!) (retroromantic)

Jemma- ? (she was mentioned here)

Cayce- ? (also mentioned)

Stef- sky! (has been since chap 2!)

co-a/n- hi, this is the first time that i have written as well. My name is jenni (as u can c above i am cleo) and plz believe me that i did not base my character upon myself lol. I hope you lyked the chapter. Cause if you didn't, i spent all my time editing this for nothing!!!! sniffles bibi xxx


	7. Hogsmead Trail

A/n- I actually have an excuse for this being sooooooo late! I just moved house and well…you guys know what happens when you do…your parents get moody ECT. And in all honesty I kind of forgot I had almost finished this chap . I've made it extra long though! And I've started Cleo's chapter which will be up within the next to weeks…I've got them off so I've got the time to do it…anyway…enjoy! Oh yeah…this chap is kind of confusing…it will all be explained shortly though! So will the next chapter of who are you…cause it must feel rejected… P

* * *

_A short dark haired girl stood alone in the large confinement of the headmaster's Office. _

"_Long time no see nee-chan," a voice sneered from behind her. The girl swung around coming face to face with a face she had thought long dead. _

_Her eyes widened. "Nova?" she asked stupidly._

_The girl smirked walking closer to the other. She stood a good few centimeters taller than her making it easy to look down on the other. Her black cloak hung other her slim frame. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked in a fake sweet voice, "think I was dead?"_

"_But you did die! No one was able to save you! I was at your funeral! I watched as they buried you!"_

"_Vampires can't die nee-chan…but you know that of course." _

_The other had started walking around the girl. Her face was dark and her honey eyes glowed a vibrant red. _

_The other hissed showing long pointed fangs. Her dark coal eyes turned to scarlet slits. The action caused the other to back off slowly in surprise and fear. _

"_I haven't fed in weeks little sister so you better back off!" _

_The other snorted in laughter "aw is the big bad vampire scared of hurting the silly little mortals?" _

"_Unlike you I don't take pleasure in the death of others!" she snapped her fair skin turning a dead shade of white. _

_The other snickered at the others lack of control. A knowing smile came across her lips. From her cloak she pulled out a large vile filled with crimson liquid. The girl's eyes widened. _

"_Want it?" she sneered waving it in front of her eyes. The others eyes were glued to the vile. _

"_If you do you'll have to listen to me…"_

"_What is it you want?" _

"_It's not what I want Kari…it's what HE wants."_

_At that the doors when flung open. Revealing a tall old man with a long white beard. _

"_Immobulus!" he yelled freezing "nova" in place. He strode quickly over to Hikari. _

_The girl glared at the girl she once called sister. A hand on her shoulder however pulled her from her revere. She looked up at him as her skin, eyes and fans returned to they're original state. _

"_Mr Potter told me you were here," He spoke calmly "may I ask who this is?" _

"_My younger sister," she replied. His eyes widened at this. _

"_Apparently she's one too…" she continued "you wont turn her in will you Albus?" _

_Her eyes were scared and frantic and he was certain he had never seen the girl so scared. _

"_Hikari," he started sighing, "she is obviously on the wrong side and you know-"_

"_If I could talk to her I'm sure I could bring her to our side!" her voice was aggressive "even if she refuses I'll make her join us!"_

"_Hikari…you said this the last time…what if you get hurt again?"_

"_I won't…I have friends this time around I won't need to do this alone…"_

_Albus sighed. "I will let you talk to her but…if you succeed we will have to keep a very close eye on her."_

_He turned to walk away continuing, "I trust a top student like you knows how to reverse that spell?" _

_The question was rhetorical but Hikari answered anyway. "Yeah…hey Albus!" she called stopping him from going out the door. "Err…thank you…for everything." She smiled and received one in return. _

_She quickly flicker her wrist unfreezing her sister. Before the other could react however she was flung silently into a chair and ropes where cast around her. _

_Hikari glared at her restraint sister. "I subject you listen closely Novanna, and listen good," she had stopped speaking English now and was now speaking her mother language. Japanese. _

_Novanna smiled "Hai nee-chan, I always do." _

"_Why are you working for him?!" she yelled…her temper finally getting the better of her. _

_Novanna shrugged as much as her restraints would let her. "Simple, the usual stuff power, revenge…oh and answers."_

_Hikari looked confused. "Answers to what?" _

"_How you became so human like…"_

_Hikari sighed, "you could have just asked me…" _

_Novanna pouted "but you wouldn't have answered me!" _

"_Nova listen, in the past I dabbled in things I shouldn't have…dark things," she hung her head "now I'm forced to live with this curse…"_

_It was Novanna's turn to be confused "what? But you're more human than vampire right?" _

"_Nova this is a curse beyond that of a vampire…one that will forever haunt me as a reminder of my sins," _

"_What is it though?"_

_Hikari's smile grew turning ghostly "unlike I used to I cannot hunt and not kill…"_

_Novanna tilted her head still confused. _

_Hikari continued touching her lips lightly "they burn they flesh of a human…I learn this after I killed the one I loved years ago…who would have thought a kiss could be deadly…"_

"_But how...?"_

"_By jealously…jealously of the one you call master…my so called friend who stripped me of love!" her voice grew fierce and angry and her eyes flicked red again." I was once told that love is the source of a vampire's humanity…which means I truly am a monster." _

_Tears gathered under her lashes. "You know…I'd hug you but I'm tied up at the moment…"_

_Hikari laughed and untied her. The two sisters embrace just as a young boy entered the room._

_He smiled at the two. "I take it you managed then?" _

_Hikari grinned widely. "I think so… And don't worry she'll stick with me." She spoke once again in English._

_Nova looked confused again "what did you succeed at? And is it even possible?"_

"_Har har and you on our side now right?" _

_Novanna looked hesitant "um…nee-chan what about…"_

_Hikari sighed again "when we kill him it won't matter will it?"_

_Novanna looked away, "if I'm gonna fight for you guys now there's something I have to take care of…"_

_Her face fell "fine but be careful and come back soon ok?" _

"_Aren't I always?" she replied with a grin as she strode over to the window. With a wave she jumped out just as she switched to her bat form. Her inky form dissolved into the night sky. _

_Tears ran down Hikari's cheeks. "She isn't coming back is she…James?"_

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked the long path towards Hogwarts. Hogsmeade hadn't been as fun as he thought it had been. Two attacks in two months so far?

That wasn't his only concern. The order had sent members to watch and protect him and Hogwarts…yet none had appeared to save him. A faint smell reached his nostrils.

"What is that smell?" Ron voiced. Harry didn't reply he just walked pushing his way through the bushes at the side of the road. He was met with a disgusting site.

Four rotting body's lay spread out in a small clearing. Harry was repulsed and he could vaguely hear Hermione scream in the background but he couldn't hear anything aver the beating of his heart. Because amongst the bodies was one Gregory Goyle.

He looked as though he was sleeping. His face was chalk white with only a few smudges of blood from the gaping wound in his stomach. Blood ran from the wound in a steam. Harry touched his neck searching with hope (though he was not sure why) for a pulse. There was none but his skin was still warm which meant that whatever did this was still around.

There was a rustling in the bushes across from him. He sprang to his feet.

"Run!" he yelled quickly to Ron and Hermione. They hesitated but ran trusting Harry to follow them.

Harry turned to follow them but tripped on one of the corpses. He scrambled backwards as the thing grew closer.

His heart was beating fast as he grabbed his wand pointing it at the area the sound was coming from.

Without warning a black shape swooped out over the bushes Harry's eyes widened as it rushed towards him. "Stupefy!" he yelled to no avail the thing dodged it and went right over him. Harry breathed hard when he was sure it was gone.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione screech.

She helped him up just as a panting Ron appeared. "What was that thing?!" he asked his voice panicky.

"I dunno but it didn't seem all that friendly," Harry snapped.

Back at Hogwarts /page break

Hikari opened her eyes. Her coal eyes connecter to another's. Quickly she jumped back hitting against the wall. "Itai!" she yelled as she hit her head.

The other laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Kari!"

"Moony! That was mean!" she yelled fake glaring, but still she smiled. She stood looking at his face properly. There were rings around his eyes and his cheeks were hollow. "You look err…good…?"

"Full moon last week…you know how it is…"

"Yeah…" she looked down feeling slightly guilty. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Ahh that's right no one has said yet. I'm the new defense against the dark arts teacher …again!"

"Uh…again?"

He laughed again "that's right you where in Japan at the time am I right?" she nodded in response. "Well it was some…three or four years ago…I think."

"As always the great Moony never ceases to amaze me…" a faint smile traced on her lips.

A sudden wave of dizziness swept over her causing her to fall forward heavily. Lupin's large hands quickly caught her shoulders quickly as he yelled out her name. "you ok?"

"yeah…just haven't fed in a while…again…as usual…" she glared at the ground as she tried to remember the last time she did.

"Snape's potion isn't helping then?"

"I'm…not sure…it gets rid of the craving slightly but I'm pretty sure if someone decided to cut themselves open I wont be able to hold myself back…and well…you know what happens"

He smiled lightly down at her. "Well you'll have to at some point Hik…you wont even be able to move soon…"

"I know I know! Jeez…you're begging to sound like Lilly…" he mock glared at her but couldn't suppress a laugh from leaving his lips.

"Is that a bad thing? Someone has to baby the all an powerful Hikari."

Hikari giggled finally getting her balance back. She turned to face the wall "Yukio's just coming down…"

"Ah the boy you like!" Hikari seemed to jump a foot in the air at this.

"NO I DON'T!!" a blush spread quietly over her face and neck. "That's a very stupid thing to say…me liking yuki-kun! Ha!"

A grin spread over her face just as the gargoyle sprang into life without giving Lupin time to react she said one word quietly "bob kiss," the word sent the man into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Hikari couldn't help but smile fondly at the much younger man. She missed times like these…times where she could relax and act naturally around friends rather than having to hide herself away everyday.

Hikari soon turned around again just as Yukio stepped out of the crevice. "She wants to talk to you and some guy called professor Lupin Kari." Hikari nodded in response telling him to wait there while she led her old friend up the stone staircase. They arrived at the large wooden door soon and without knowing the door opened revealing the headmistress and three corpses.

"Perhaps one of you would care to explain this," her stern voice screeched.

Both Lupin and Hikari flinched. The once alive death eaters lay dead in a heap on the floor deep puncture marks lay surrounded with burnt skin around each of their throats.

* * *

A/n- ok…done! pants wooft! That only took half an hour! Just need 2 get Jenni to edit it now…-- hope you enjoyed

Co-A/N: Hi, I'm Jenni and I've basically been forced to write this co-author note (seriously, she basically has a knife to my throat). Hope your enjoying this so far and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo excited about Cleo's chap . yay hehe review!!!

a/n--coughs and hides knife-


End file.
